


予取予求（番外）

by naodongchengwenji



Category: Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naodongchengwenji/pseuds/naodongchengwenji
Kudos: 9





	予取予求（番外）

黑色的背心勾勒出腹部的肌肉线条，两只胳膊大刺刺光着，嫣红的颜料落在白的发光的皮肤上，像柔柔月色下绽放的曼珠沙华，有一种妖异的美。深色的短裤不及膝盖，直露出双腿平滑流畅的曲线，一双光脚踏在地上，给人一种“清水出芙蓉，天然去雕饰”的观感。

火红的“混天绫”捆住双手，勒出淡淡的红痕，刘耀文扑在严浩翔颈窝处啃咬，惹得后者不住战栗：“翔哥今天的魔童装束真好看，我都看呆了呢，更不用说台下那群如狼似虎的Alpha了，翔哥今天穿着这么暴露，还真是让我这个作为男朋友的倍感伤心呢。”

“……想要干我就直说……啊……”话音刚落，刘耀文猛地加重了颈窝处啃咬的力度，尖锐的牙齿似有似无划过腺体，严浩翔身子一软，整个身子不由得趴在了透明的窗户上：“别在这儿，上床去。”

“翔哥不是很爱露吗？那就在窗前给大家露个大大咧咧清清楚楚怎么样啊？”刘耀文口中温热的气息喷洒在严浩翔耳后，严浩翔自知不管刘耀文平时对自己怎么百依百顺，自己在情/爱上的所有建议都会被刘耀文选择性地忽视，只好顺着刘耀文的意思，抱紧双臂，撒娇似地眨了眨眼睛：“文哥，我这不是冷吗，咱们还是去床上，大冬天的，感冒了可怎么好？”

刘耀文回过神来，反应过来严浩翔穿的确实有些单薄，万圣节已是秋冬之交，严浩翔本来体脂率就小，哪吒的华丽装束更是没有多少实际的保暖功效：“是我不好是我不好，来来来，咱们去床上，保证给你捂得里里外外都暖暖和和的。”

……这是什么虎狼之词，严浩翔暗暗腹诽，就被刘耀文一个横抱抬起，用被褥严严实实裹了起来——怎么感觉像古代侍寝的妃子一样，严浩翔兀自想着，刘耀文却一把掀开被褥，毫不见外地钻了进来。

两个人挤在一张床上，位置迅速变得拥挤起来，不过倒确实是暖和了许多。刘耀文玩闹心起，用手去戳头上严浩翔头上两团圆圆的发髻，严浩翔拿脚去踹他，被刘耀文拿双腿夹住，两人缠绵在一起，居然生出一种岁月静好的错觉。

“耀文儿，”最先打破沉默的是严浩翔，把双手枕在脑袋后，刘耀文靠在他的胳膊肘上，两人的身躯紧紧挤在一起，是他从未体会过的温暖：“你永久标记我吧，我爸有了新的儿子了。”

刘耀文身子一僵，却听严浩翔继续说道：“这回是个Alpha，他一直想要的，他说他不会再给我钱了，也不会再帮我隐瞒身份，他要我乖乖听他的话，发挥一枚弃子的最后价值，嫁给一个我从没见过的Alpha。”

“耀文儿，你真的很好……除了你，从来没有人包容一个抛头露面、事事要占尽先机的Omega，连我爸也不喜欢我在球场上和一群Alpha打打杀杀，但你从来不限制我什么，你陪我一起玩，和我一争高下，你做的……很好。”

“我已经没钱买抑制剂了，很快我的各项指标就会跌落回普通Omega的水平，最近这些天我的体力已经越来越差，遇到一些复杂的题目也开始解决不了了……将来我只能去读Omega的大学，但我真的不想相夫教子，过完一辈子老死在家里，耀文，帮帮我……”

严浩翔甚少表现出如此脆弱的情态，刘耀文略一思索，握住严浩翔微微发颤的手，认真地回答道：“你不能和别人打球，我就陪你两个人打球。你不想相夫教子，我们可以不要孩子。我以后会赚大钱，帮你买最好的抑制剂，你不要害怕，一切都会好起来的。”

会吗，严浩翔不知道，但前所未有的，他竟从刘耀文的话语中感觉到一丝希望，反身把刘耀文按在身下，严浩翔虔诚地吻上后者的唇，刘耀文迅速反客为主，将两人的位置掉了个个。

“文哥，”严浩翔勾唇笑了，一双眼睛亮晶晶的：“下半辈子交给你，还真是让人不放心呢。”“含住，”把金粉扑的“乾坤圈”塞到严浩翔嘴里，刘耀文恶劣地笑了笑，小声提醒道：“翔哥今天这么多愁善感啊，那我们玩点刺激的，今天你‘乾坤圈’要是掉了，我可是要狠狠惩罚你的。”

严浩翔叼着“乾坤圈”，声音呜呜啊啊的，有些含混不清：“文哥那点本事，不如让我在上面，恐怕干得比你还好些。”刘耀文顶住严浩翔的膝窝，严浩翔的双手依旧被捆着，整个人被牢牢制住：“但愿等会翔哥被弄得哭出来的时候，也能有这么硬气。”

话虽这么说，刘耀文依旧老老实实地给严浩翔前戏扩张，身体里的褶皱仿佛身体外被单上的一样，被刘耀文抚平却又迅速复原，刘耀文坏心眼地用留得有些长的指甲去刮擦柔嫩的敏/感/点，严浩翔身子一弓，开始控制不住地扭动起来。

“以为翔哥有多厉害，这就受不了了啊？”刘耀文凑近严浩翔的耳朵，温热的气息尽数喷洒在脑后。严浩翔闷哼一声，反唇相讥道：“文哥莫不是肾不好吧，手怎么这么冰，冻的我刚才忍不住打激灵。”

被严浩翔的嘴硬勾起了兴趣，刘耀文勾了勾唇，没有说话，很快抽出手指，将今晚的主题挺了进去，温热的触感包裹在敏/感的表皮部位，两人都忍不住舒服地喟叹了一声。

以前照顾严浩翔的感受，刘耀文总是留有余地，但今天严浩翔的忤逆实在是触动了刘耀文不知哪一根神经，刘耀文索性不留余地，物尽其用了起来，不知是出于痛感还是快/感，严浩翔倒吸一口凉气，奶油味的信息素弥漫了起来：“文……文哥你轻点儿……”

“不是嘴硬吗？”刘耀文拍拍严浩翔的臀肉，装作不经意的样子，故意装出一副听不清楚的样子，身体却得理不饶人地步步紧逼，窥伺着更深的领域。“太深了……太深了啊……”严浩翔疼出两滴生理性的眼泪，“乾坤圈”哐地滚落在地上，严浩翔终于在身体的刺激下放软了口气：“文哥……”

刘耀文吻上烟熏一样的眼妆，痒得严浩翔连连躲避：“文哥，哥哥，老公，我错了……”心满意足地得到严浩翔“老公”的称谓，刘耀文终于松了手，缓缓退出了严浩翔的身体，严浩翔像是筋疲力尽睡了过去，转过身子不再理他。刘耀文笑了笑，抱他去盥洗室准备做清理。

“老公，”怀里的严浩翔突然睁了眼，眼妆刚刚被刘耀文吻过，糊成一团：“以后我们还要叫彼此老公，不管在什么时候，什么地点，好吗？”


End file.
